


warmth feeling

by kikoho



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Poetic, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Truten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikoho/pseuds/kikoho
Summary: Even unconscious with entangled limbs and messy hair with fingers loosely attached did they feel that same warmth and welcome. It was wonderful.





	

School was let out just over a week ago for break, thus leaving them in June with sticky and humid air that never seemed to lift. The greenery was beautiful though, and Trunks and Goten were able to take it in properly without feeling held down with the pressures of work and assignments. Though it wasn’t unlike Goten to have skipped class anyways, much to his mother’s demise.

Goten looked to Trunks as he let his toes sink deep into the sand and rocks of the creek they stood ankle-deep in. Trunks looked back to Goten after a moment’s feeling of eyes on him. He gave the younger of the two a grin as he cuffed the ends of his jeans that Goten could not fathom how he could stand them in heat. Trunks insisted it was style. Goten only shook his head.

They looked down to the small minnows that nipped and swim at their ankles before grinning once more at the other and proceeding to dive down into deeper waters that lead to their next meal.

Once returned to the Son house, almost sopping wet and with a bag of dead sea life, Chi-Chi sighed. Another night of the same, only this time had Goten brought his plus one. She’d clean the supper and she’d complain all while chopping and cooking, serving her son and Trunks, who at this point was more like a second son than a long-time “friend” of Goten’s. They apologized half-heartedly, yet ravenous and typical hunger took over and entranced the teens into sucking in all of what was laid before them.

It still appeared to be early when they finished their meal, the sun only then setting. The thrum of the forest coming alive as night dawned upon them was all that Goten needed before tugging Trunks back outside, fingers laced. Not before he gave the older a pair of shorts to wear so the heat was less than a nuisance and more welcoming. Goten was fond of seeing Trunks wear his clothes.

By the time the duo had reached Goten’s favorite depths of the awe-inspiring forest, the sun had set. They were surrounded by towering trees and a lovely plethora of plant life that wasn’t seen on the outskirts of the forest, when the two were more thank likely to be found sparring or just being teenagers on any other regular day.

The low croak of the toads had sparked a smile to lay on Goten’s face. The chirp of bugs unknown to their eyes drew a content sigh from Goten. And while he was deeply entranced by the forest’s orchestra and choir, Trunks was deeply entranced by the soft look of pure joy that lay ingrained on Goten. It was a good look for him. Trunks felt blessed to be able to see it so regularly, cherishing every moment that it was there, savoring it, taking it in. He stroked fingers into Goten’s hair and pressed a kiss to his temple.

The night played on, the boys having exchanged few words, though their actions spoke volumes against the marvelous performance. Goten wanted to stay for an encore, though they both knew that they’d stayed long enough. Thus they returned to the Son house in silence with the exception of a soft smile that would very quickly be returned for another.

The most intimate of times between the two were shared in silence, in the other’s arms, with soft touches and gentle kneading. That’s how they liked it when they were alone. Even if Goten is a Son, Trunks would think, the quietness was welcomed.

And so they climbed into Goten’s bed, not worrying one bit about the fact it was only a twin-size and shoved into the corner of the room. Goten removed his binder and homemade packer, letting them fall to the floor as Trunks stripped down to his boxers. They lay across from each other, close enough to feel each other’s heat but far enough for Trunks to count the small faded freckles on Goten’s nose and for Goten to see each shade of blue that lay to rest in Trunks’ eyes.

Trunks knew very well that the body that was beneath Goten’s baggy t-shirt and shorts was not the one he deserved and not the one he should have been given. He knew of the pain it caused him and of the tears that were shed because of it. Though everyone was accepting of Goten when he said first that the body he had was not his, Chi-Chi had said she always wanted a little girl to do her hair and to take out shopping. But that would not be the case any longer, and Chi-Chi accepted that. Thus Goten was allowed to train all the same as Trunks was, and just had hard.

The older of the two rested a hand on the dip of Goten’s waist and pulled him in closer. Goten ran fingers through Trunks’ hair and mumbled something about how silky it was into his chest as Trunks planted a small kiss into the top of Goten’s head. He rubbed the nape of Goten’s neck in a comforting fashion. 

Trunks was aware that when morning came and he had to return home, his father would question him why he was out so late and why he hadn’t come home without so much as a goodbye. Trunks was also aware of the fact that Vegeta already knew the answers to all the questions, but just wanted to hear them out of Trunks’ mouth.

But the two fell asleep like that, engulfed in each other’s heat and scent mixed with the sweet and earthy smell of the forest. It wasn’t uncommon for this to occur. In fact, it happened quite frequently. But tonight felt different. It felt more calm and welcomed. Both boys could feel it. It was warm and soft, the whole day. Even unconscious with entangled limbs and messy hair with fingers loosely attached did they feel that same warmth and welcome. It was wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you


End file.
